7 Minutes in Heaven Zetsu
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Zetsu and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a green Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You show it to the awaiting Akatsuki members. You weren't sure who you were going to get. The ring didn't look familiar. The one member that you hadn't really talk to because he kept to himself, was the plant guy, Zetsu. You also kind of stayed away from him because other members had told you that he eats people. While you don't know if it's true or not, your not one to risk things. Yet, the person or plant in this case stands up is Zetsu. You could already hear him arguing with himself. You couldn't grasp the words he was saying but you knew they couldn't be good. He was probably debating how to eat you.

Now yes you are an Akatsuki member, an S-Rank missing nin but even S-Rank missing nin have weak moments. This one was yours. As soon as Zetsu took a step toward you, you ran out the door. You kept running till you were outside in the surrounding forest. It was night time and the forest was pitch black with a few breaks in the canopy to let the moonlight shine down. You lean against a tree and slide down. You sit there thinking.

*_I can't believe I did that! The other members will never let me live this down. Why now did I choose to run away? I'm an S-Rank criminal, I shouldn't be scared of anything! I should strike fear into other people. Why did I runaway like this? I don't even know Zetsu! The other members could have just said that to freak me out and Zetsu isn't even a cannibal... I could have hurt his feelings. But if the other members were telling the truth than I could have been eaten! Would Leader-sama allow that to happen?_ *

You begin to look around because you thought you heard a noise. You turn around and see a silhouette that stood out against the other shadows. The outline was unmistakeable, it was a venus flytrap far to big to be just a plant in the forest. Zetsu steps out into one of the patches of moonlight.

Before you could say anything Zetsu quietly says, " I'm not that scary am I?"

You think about his question debating on how to answer. If you say yes then you look like a baby, but if you say no then that wouldn't be telling the whole truth. The tone in his voice made you hesitate in saying yes. The was something sweet in his tone that made you wonder if he wasn't the monster you had imagined.

You shrug and say, "I don't know."

Zetsu comes a little closer and you fight your reaction to move back away from him, " Why did you run? **I wouldn't have hurt you**."

There was something honest in his voice that made you want to believe him.

You stand up and walk over closer to him and say, "I'm sorry I ran away. I was told that you... well that you eat people."

Zetsu replied, " **I do**."

Fear rose up inside you and it read on your face but Zetsu soothingly strokes your cheek, " But I wouldn't eat you. **Your to pretty**."

You just melt. How could you not? His touch and sweet words reveled a new side of Zetsu to you. Even his darker half said that wouldn't hurt you. You wanted to believe that. There was this urge that welled up inside of you. You reached out and touched his face. You lean up to where your on your tip-toes to kiss him. It was a sweet innocent kiss, but it wasn't enough for you. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Zetsu finally catches on and wraps his arms around your waist. You kiss until you need a break for air. You take a deep breath and look up at Zetsu smiling sweetly.

Zetsu licks your cheek and says, "Mmmm, **tasty**."

You stare at him with a horrified look on your face wonder if everything he had said and done was just a game to catch you off guard.

Zetsu nuzzles your cheek and says, "I'm teasing. **I told you I wont hurt you **and I mean it."

You relax at his reassuring words. It will take a bit more time for you to trust him completely but you want to. Zetsu may eat people but he is this loving then maybe you could learn to live with it. Zetsu licks your lips before kissing you again passionately.


End file.
